Requiem of War
by Shiory
Summary: Following the death of dumbledore Voldemort goes underground, while Draco Malfoy defends the actions of Severus Snape, Hermione Granger has gone missing. Five years later an attack on Diagon Alley targeting Harry leads to the meeting of a new friend, truths are learned, and the fires of war rekindle.


**Requiem of War**

 **Following the death of Dumbledore Voldemort goes underground, while Draco Malfoy defends the actions of Severus Snape, Hermione Granger has gone missing.**

 **Five years later an attack on Diagon Alley targeting Harry leads to the meeting of a new friend, truths are learned, and the fires of war rekindle.**

 _Chapter one: Kindling_

Five years….

It was a little hard to wrap his head around the fact that it had been five years since that fateful night. The assault on the school had not gone fully as planned, for anyone least of all the dark lord. Many of his death eaters had been captured or killed in the fight, one of his greatest assets had vanished, even the simpering Pettigrew had slipped away.

It was Malfoy who had saved his life then. After escaping with the boy and keeping him safe during the ensuing chaos Severus Snape had gotten the young man to the order fully expecting to die for his actions. Malfoy had spoken up desperately defending his saviour, explaining everything as many times as he needed while Snape was held imprisoned in the attic of the Black house.

It was Harry who had come to him after several weeks. The first person to enter the room in all that time. His food had been brought in by a house elf, and warm water for bathing brought in the same way.

They had stared at each other for a long time before Harry sat before the older man looking tired.

" _Draco has explained everything, and, while I'd like nothing more then to meet out a punishment, I won't be like_ _ **him**_ _, as it is I have greater concerns. So you have a choice, you can stay here in this building, doing nothing, rotting away like my godfather… or, you can go back to the school, resume your post as potions master. Bear in mind, no matter what you choose you will not be permitted to leave, you will be monitored at all times until the war is over."_ he explained staring at the older man. Severus had only considered it briefly, while teaching dunderhead, lazy students was not his favourite activity, it was far more appealing then being trapped in this cramped building for however long this took. So he'd chosen the school, resuming his position as potions master.

In order to stay safe he had been given a carefully crafted ring which created a detailed glamour, the dark, pale, head of slytherin house had been replaced by a barrel chested brunette with short hair. The first few times he'd seen himself in the mirror it had been startling, the contrast of who he had been to how he looked now had been astounding. Then he learned why Potter was too distracted to deal with him.

Hermione Granger was gone.

No one was sure when it had happened. It hadn't been uncommon for her to get lost in the school library or the library at Grimmauld Place. Then with summer vacation she must have gone home, but with the start of seventh year, she simply never arrived. Concerned about her and the lack of information (After all there had been no other attacks all summer) Members of the order had been sent to investigate, only to discover her Parents had been obliviated and all sign of Hermione Granger where gone.

So it had remained… for five years. Severus stayed in his guise, finding her enjoyed teaching more now the students weren't terrified of him and he didn't have to show himself as the terrible man he was. While there was the occasional attack from death eaters things had settled quickly. It was disconcerting to say the least but, even those few attacks stopped, and his world had settled in the same quiet monotony it had become in those years following the first down fall.

Potter and the Weasley boy had graduated into the auror program. Draco had had taken over the Malfoy estate, while his father served time for his crimes has a death eater, he maintained what was left of the family's wealth and lands, and caring for his mother who had been spared prison due to failing health. Severus had no doubt her troubles where heavily tied to the stress and depression of everything that had happened. She had never really been the extremist others where, though she'd hidden it well enough to keep herself alive, others had not been so lukey.

Things had almost returned to normal, Granger was gone, assumed a victim of one of the last assaults made by the remaining Death Eaters before they to disappeared. Time moved on, day by day by day, until one year then two… then five had passed.

* * *

It was absurdly warm in Diagon Ally that afternoon, witches and wizards milled about tending to their business, First years students getting ready for hogwarts were beginning to pick up their school supplies their earnest eager faces bright with excitement and expectation. Among the shoppers a cheerful red head walked with her brother and her partner.

"Gosh, Fred and Georges place is doing well." Ginny said nodding towards the shop the twins had set up the laughter that they could hear all the way where they stood was a pleasant sound. Things had been so hesitant and while they knew that nothing was going to be truly peaceful until Voldemort was finally defeated this lull had brought with it it's own peace and good things. With his fingers loosely linked with Ginnys Harry smiled glancing up, he wished Hermione was there with them, that first year he and ron had looked everywhere she might have possibly gone. However, with her family obliviated and no real sign of where she might have gone, it had been a fruitless guessing game.

He looked up feeling the fingers squeeze his gently Ginny offered him a warm smile moving to lightly kissing his cheek. Despite his sadness over his missing friend Harry couldn't help smiling at the gesture, Ginny always seemed to know, and was always willing to cheer him up. Predictably Ron made a noise of disgust, he didn't object to their relationship, though it had been a bit weird at first, but now he just liked to tease them.

"You guys going to act mushy the whole time we're here?" he asked in forced exasperation as the two looked over Ginny grinned

"Mushy? That's rich, what about you and what's her name from the ministry?" she asked teasingly, Ron blushed to the tips of his ears

"Angela's just a co-worker, besides dating between aurors isn't exactly smiled on." he said though unable to bring himself to deny interest in the woman Ginny spoke of. While he had been resistant to the idea of another woman, He had slowly come to terms with the fact Hermione was gone.

As the three walked along chatting, relaxed and at ease they were unaware of being watched. Moving at a sedate pace behind them among the crowd of shoppers was just another robed figure walking, pausing to inspect wears outside of shops, before moving along following the foot traffic at a casual pace.

"I was thinking, maybe we could take a look at some things today." Harry said casually as they walked his hands slipping into his pockets as Ginny glanced up curiously "What sort of things?" she asked, They hadn't really come with a plan, they were going to see Fred and George but other then that nothing was really needed as far as she knew

"Well, I was thinking something small…" he said pausing drawing the other two to a stop he smiled about to speak when a loud bang echoed shattering the moment of peace. Instantly people were screaming and running as, with crack after crack Death eaters appeared moving in to surround the three shoving or hexing others out of the way. There were easily thirty of them forming a thick wall around the trio.

"Harry Potter, The Dark Lord wishes to extend an invitation. If you come with us without a fight we have been ordered to spare anyone you are with. If you try to fight us, we will kill your companions, and everyone else here." the man said cooly. There was a familiarity to his voice but neither Harry or Ron could place it.

The boy who lived, now auror, hesitated, his instincts and training demanded he pull his wand and fight… but the lives of not just his best friend and lover, but also all these bystanders where at risk, how could he threaten all that on a chance they might be bluffing? How long had they been watching him to know they could get him here? He had no set pattern in his life, the closest was going to the ministry but even that was at different times. His life may have relaxed but with Voldemort still out there he hadn't been completely at ease. Before he could decide a man screamed drawing attention as a Death Eater pitched forward his body turning to glass as it fell shattering once it hit the ground.

"Go!"

A woman's bellow was a short order, as a large black dog, some terrible beast launched at another death eater before anyone could really process the death of the first. Crashing through the wall of men a woman cast another curse. The pale blue light from her wand hit another man in the chest his scream silenced as he to turned to glass.

With the second loss the other where spurred to action, Harry Ginny and Ron were quick to join the conflict, surprised to find that when the death eaters turned to attempt to attack the bystanders their spells where absorbed by a barrier around them. They didn't have much time to look at the woman, she'd been wearing a turquoise scarf over her head but in her action it had fallen away, giving a glimpse of sleek black hair and dark skin.

As the battle progressed and it became clear the death eaters where being outmatched by the unexpected attack, those who had not been stunned or turned to glass (Or maimed by the dog) where apperating away.

"We can't stay here, grab my arm and hold firm." the mysterious woman ordered strictly. Once all three held tight and the dog held firm on her leg they apperated from the ally, the ward falling away leaving only glass men and frozen death eaters behind. Weather they would survive the wrath of the People in the shopping centre was left to chance.

* * *

As feet hit solid ground Ginny sagged clutching Harry tightly, despite her bravery the unexpected attack had frightened her in a way she hadn't felt in years. Supporting her Harry looked around, they were on a windy cliffside. He could see the ocean beyond the edge, the grass was dry and yellowed and clinging precariously to the edge was what looked like an old Hotel. Slowly he shifted his gaze to the woman, she was looking out at the water thoughtfully, perhaps giving them time to get their bearings before she turned to look at them waving for them to follow.

Ron recovered first stepping forward to grab her shoulder "Hold on a second who exactly are you?!" he demanded angrily. The adrenalin of the fight was fading and now questions plagued them, who was this woman why had she stepped in? Before Ron could continue however the large dog Growled low threateningly as his placed himself between the two. She turned resting a hand on the dogs head murmuring softly to calm him before looking up at the group.

"I'll explain once we're inside, please." she gestured again and began walking to the hotel. She made no move to force them along simply walking as if she expected them to follow, After a glance at each other, they did so. The dog, walking beside the woman gave Harry a slight Pang in his chest, it looked a lot like Sirius had, though this dog was well washed, and fed by the looks of it.

The building groaned with the wind but held firm, surprisingly steady despite it's precarious position. As they walked inside the feeling was far different. It was warm and comfortable, while the wind whistled outside there wasn't a hint of breeze. The interior was fine and clean, decorated with red and gold over a black and white it was very artdeco, with smooth curving lines and sharp angles. It spoke of an old, forgotten opulence that had been restored.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked amazed as she looked around amazed by the look of the place, it was so… different from what she'd been used to. The woman smiled looking around herself, appreciating the beauty of the décor.

"Norfolk, where not far from a stretch of seaside called Hunstanton, This hotel used to be quiet a resort but it fell on hard times and closed. I've taken it and used magic to repair the interior and keep it supported on the cliff, it won't fall away as you sleep." she assured glancing at ron who looked dubious.

She moved down a long hall passed what had once been the check in desk her robes fluttering with her movements. There was a large dining room at the back, one whole wall was dominated by windows that had an uninterrupted view of the ocean and the tables where set and decorated as if the hotel expected guests at any moment.

"I keep the outside looking old and decrepit to keep away any adventure seekers and of course, he makes a brilliant guard." she said as the dog trotted past them and climbed up onto one of the old chaise lounge beds and flopped down with a huff eyeing Ron before closing its eyes.

"Alright, that's one question answered, but… who are you?" Harry asked repeating Rons earlier question.

"Please sit. There are a lot of things we need to discuss, would you like anything to eat, Tea maybe?" she offered moving to a door "I'll be having tea myself so it's no trouble." she assured over her shoulder. Shrugging in defeat Harry finally nodded

"Uh, yeah sure, tea sound, fine." he said feeling awkward unable to think of what to say Ginny and Ron echoed his request as the woman pushed open the door to what was presumably the kitchen and spoke for a moment, a squeaking voice could be heard indicating at least one house elf was with the woman as well.

She returned after a moment settling on a thickly padded couch one of three that surrounded a table, in a setting that surrounded the main dining area. Unwilling to be rude to their rescuer Ginny moved to sit opposite her, joined by Harry while Ron chose the couch to the woman's right.

"Can you explain why you helped us?" Ginny asked, acknowledging the woman wasn't willing to offer a name yet. She nodded slowly removing the scarf she had been wearing and setting it on the table. there was a gasp as Ginny saw the woman face better, on eye was glassy and white, the damage was apparent and she was undoubtedly blind, the other was an unnatural faded gold color the Iris pierced at on point so that it spiked oddly

"My apologies, I forget at times how my eyes can disturb, moving on. I Have been following you all for some time. It was logical that if the death eaters attacked they would make one of you their target. Since it's largely assumed that the dark lords forces were badly weakened during the attack on Hogwarts several years ago, it makes the most sense that his actions upon his resurgence would be focused attacks on his greatest enemies. You Harry are one of his biggest threats." she said sitting back as a House Elf appeared holding a tray, it set out cups and saucers, dishes with sugar and milk, even honey. A tea pot and a little stand with teacakes and small sandwiches. Once they all had tea and food in front of them the woman spoke again.

"I was prepared for any eventuality but I did not want to expose myself to you or them unless I absolutely needed to. While I expected and attack I had not fully anticipated one on such a scale so soon. I had rather expected they would attempt something smaller at first, that was my failing and I apologize." she explained sipping her tea slowly and thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't… Harry and Ron are aurors and even they didn't anticipate an attack, how could you?" Ginny said trying to be reassuring, the woman smiled nodding "That is true, but at least you remained armed, For a moment there I was worried you hadn't brought your wands, because you hadn't expected an attack. I'm relieved I was wrong." she said honestly smiling faintly as if the idea of being wrong was rather novel.

She said nothing more and they ate in silence only the faint crash of the waves outside and the whistle of the wind providing any backdrop of sound. Once she had finished the woman stood, the dog lifted it's head watching her before sliding off the chaise and padding over pressing against her legs. Taking her cue the others stood, though Ron was last as he was both jamming the last of the sandwiches in his mouth and eyeing the woman with thinly veiled distrust.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your rooms." she said stopping when Harry caught her arm "You're not expecting us to stay here." he said it as a statement but the woman only smiled

"You'll have to, until I can determine the safety of your home it's not safe for you to return." she explained calmly. The reasoning was sound but he still felt uncomfortable with the idea of staying here of all places. Before he could comment however she was walking, she was certainly overbearing in a way, steamrolling over objections by simply acting with the confidence she would be followed.

Back to the main hall she moved behind the counter and pulled out two keys leading them up the grand staircase to the second floor. Holding out the keys to them she smiled "How you divide the rooms is up to you but make sure you're happy with the arrangement, Shade guards the halls at night and if you slip out to change rooms or wander around he may attack thinking you're a prowler." she explained, the dog sat tail thumping against the ground as it gave a 'Boof' of agreement Harry took the keys looking to the other two, Ron sighed taking one

"A room of my own sounds great, you snore so loud sometimes Harry it's impossible to sleep." he said with false relief as he moved finding the door numbered 4 and unlocking it pushing the door open he grinned

"Hey this isn't to bad!" he exclaimed Harry and Ginny following him over to look inside, the room was comfortable and spacious, there was a thick plush bed and plants at the grand windows which opened up onto a slight terrace where a small wicker chair stood turned to look out at the sea.

"The rooms are the same but if you'd like another chair, more blankets simply ask me and I'll have something brought to you." the woman explained walking to room 5 and unlocking the door opened it for Harry and Ginny who stepped in and looked around amazed

"This is like a high class resort it's so amazing." Ginny said trying to find the best things about their current situation. She turned brows knitting as she looked at the woman who had rescued them and given them this beautiful place to stay.

"Please, can't you tell us your name?" she asked Harry turned and Ron paused at the doorway, surrounded by the three the woman glanced down at the dog and sighed

"I suppose… for now you may call me Sati." she said calmly and turned to walk out having said enough on the matter she left the three to discuss their situation with only a comment that dinner would be served at six o'clock.


End file.
